The competition for advertisement space in the vehicle has become intense. Advertising methods used in printed media have now migrated to online advertising, and will soon be in use in the vehicle. Illustrative vehicle computing systems are capable of communication with the internet through wireless devices. These wireless devices may additionally have applications running thereon, capable of communication with the vehicle computing system.